


Your Fault

by JaspineApple



Series: Villain Wilbur [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: He's weak, It's not healthy, M/M, Pogtopia era wilbur, Schlatt is whipped as fuck, but it's not too toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspineApple/pseuds/JaspineApple
Summary: Wilbur and Schlatt dated before, it ended badly but they still miss each other
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Villain Wilbur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134671
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this chapter in my One Shot book, but it's part of a series so I might as well.. make it a series

“What are you doing away from the precious confines of my country anyways, Schlatt?” Schlatt hummed, that stupid smirk still stuck on his face.

“Oh, it’s not your country anymore, besides it’s none of your business, Virgo.” His voice drops low on that last word, watching his enemy with half-lidded eyes. Wilbur catches his breath. His eye twitches.

“Wha.. Why would you..” He was so quiet. Schlatt just watched the light rainfall, adoring how Wilbur fell apart just over one word. A silly nickname.. Wilbur clenched his fists upon realizing what Schlatt was doing to him.

“Fuck you, Schlatt. You don’t get to call me that anymore. No Virgo, no Loverboy, nothing! You ruined us!” Schlatt’s ears lower and he sighs out. “We could’ve had it, Schlatt!”

The ram scoffs and curls his hands into fists. "Oh, please! You can't act like you didn't contribute to the fallout! You never listened to me, never supported me, my ideas!"

"What the fuck do you mean!" It was so loud, Schlatt flinched. If they were close enough, the citizens of Manburg could probably hear Wilbur. "I always supported you! I tried so hard for us, but you refused to let me help you!" Wilbur's voice trembled, but Schlatt didn't even care for the weakness. His own hands were shaking and it may be soon that his legs would start soon too.

"You fucking killed us." Wilbur takes a step close. "You tore us apart." Another step. "You can never accept that you're in the wrong. Your goddamn ego is more important than our relationship ever was. That's it, isn't it? You never fucking cared about me, you only kept me around to fuel your ego." It wasn't true, but Wilbur didn't know that. And he only further believed it when Schlatt didn't respond.

No snippy remark, no quip, no argument. He just stared at their feet with his fists clenched. He was never one for words, so he leans forward and presses his forehead to Wilbur's shoulder. Ears pulled back, tail pushed down. He was scared.

"I didn't want this.." Wilbur noticed the weakness in Schlatt's voice. It wasn't loud and booming like usual, it was soft. It hurt Will. But then again..

"You did this to us, Schlatt." As much as it kills him to do so, Wilbur steps away. He falls into the temptation and pets Schlatt's ear with a hand. He gently scratches behind and then down to his jaw. He watches Schlatt lean into his touch, watching the ram's bottom lip tremble and his eyes blink rapidly. Schlatt's hand pressed over his own breaks Will from his trance. He stops and swallows, staring into the watery eyes. "This is your fault, Schlatt."

The words echo through Schlatt's reality. The words surround him, hug him and squeeze the air and life out of him. Wilbur pulls his hand back and walks away unsympathetically. Schlatt watches him go and places his own hand against his cheek. He scratches his his beard and behind his ear with a shaky hand, creating his own fantasy that Wilbur never left. That's it. Wilbur never left him and he's still standing here, a smile on his face. With his boyfriend.. 

Yeah, that's a good one.


End file.
